Let's play a game
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: While babysitting Bella when the rest of the family is on a hunting trip, Emmett gets an idea to strip-poker. When one thing leads to another, what could happen? EmXB smut.


**This is long over due. This is a request from a friend of mine on deviantART that she requested like five months ago and I never got my butt on. Emmett and Bella, so if you don't like you probably shouldn't read.**

**I think it's cute. 0.0**

* * *

Another weekend of absence. I sighed to myself as I plopped down on the Cullen's pristine couch, comfort food in hand. Chocolate mint ice cream with a hard chocolate shell. My second bowl in the last hour.

Of course I understood better than anyone that Edward needed to hunt. I was always reluctant for him to leave, but the faster he left, the sooner he'd come back. With the exception of one, the family decided to join Edward on his hunt. Emmett declared himself as my babysitter, considering we hadn't hung out together for a while.

"Jeez, Bella," Emmett whined. "How much longer are you gonna pout? You're acting like he died and you're mourning him."

I dignified his observations with a grunt. I resumed watching whatever evening game show I had ended up on while flipping through channels. Emmett's large, muscled body blocked my view, making me growl pathetically.

"Come on, Bella, let's do something."

"Fine," I sighed. "What do you have in mind?"

Emmett's grin was a little unsettling. My suspicions were confirmed when his booming voice released the horrific words that were confined within his head. "Strip-poker!"

"No, no, no. Not going to happen, no way no how."

"Oh come on, Bella."

"No, Emmett, that is so out of the question."

"Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'why'? What do you think? Reason number one, Edward. Reason number two, I suck at poker. Reason number three, Edward!"

"Psh!" Emmett chuckled. "You think in all our years as a family we've never gotten Edward to play with us? Admittedly, he's never done anything past his boxers, but still."

I shook my head diligently. "That still doesn't help the fact that I suck at poker."

"Then we'll play black-Jack."

I pursed my lips in consideration. It's just Emmett, nothing bad could happen. It's not like he was asking me to drink.

"Fine," I agreed. "But only if you give me two minutes upstairs to prepare."

"Go right on ahead, I bet I can win just wearing this." My eyes roamed over his form. A thin cotton short and sweat pants were what he was wearing, not counting the socks, shoes, and underwear.

I pulled myself up and ran – nearly tripping – to the stairs. I pulled on three of my shirts and one of Edward's hoodies, then leggings, two pairs of jeans and a skirt. After deeming myself appropriate for black-Jack-strip-poker, I bounded back down in the middle and folded my legs to face Emmett.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep,"

"Okay, you know how to play, who ever gets over twenty one, or gets less than the other person, loses an article of clothing. To make it last longer and more fun, the person can choose to ask a question, no dares, though."

It sounded easy enough. I nodded my head and watched as Emmett professionally shuffled and passed me my two cards. I got an ace and a five.

"I'll stay," I said.

Emmett's grin was victorious as he laid out a perfect twenty-one. I huffed as I took off Edward's sweatshirt.

After a few minutes, I was down to my original clothing, a thin blue cotton button-up shirt, and my black leggings. I lost – once again – to Emmett's superior card playing skills. He had yet to remove even one article of clothing.

"You lose again, Bella! I won't make you lose anything, instead I'll ask you a question."

I groaned, but gave in. Knowing Emmett it was probably some humiliating question that he would undoubtedly be able to tell if I was lying about.

"How far have you and Edward gone?"

That's it? "All the way,"

"Uh-huh, and how many positions have you tried out?"

I blushed several different shades of red and stumbled over my words. "That's none of your business, and you said the person gets to ask _a_ question."

He chuckled and gave me my two cards. I smiled as I looked over my cars. A ten and an ace, perfect twenty one. Emmett looked uncertain as he drew another card. He looked up to see my smiling face.

"Alright, Emmett, put 'em down!" I was enthusiastic that I might have won a round.

As I had expected he put down a nineteen, not beating my twenty one. I squealed with excitement and laughed victoriously as he removed his shirt. My eyes raked over his perfect musculature. Each perfect ab, peck, and biceps twitched with the swift movement of taking off his shirt. I swallowed hard before I got my two cards.

Again, I got two good cards. Two tens were in my hand; making a smile appear on my face. I was almost excited to see Emmett remove his clothes. I shook my head vigorously and put down my cards.

"This deck is fixed," he complained.

"What are you talking about? You just won like ten rounds in a row."

He smiled at me then took off his shoes. I was, admittedly, a little disappointed that he hadn't removed his pants. As soon as he shuffled out the cards, I was back in my bad luck streak. I had a five and a six, not a good combination. When I drew again I got a two. Needless to say, Emmett won.

My heart rate sped up and I blushed as I pulled open my shirt and threw on the back of the couch. My blush heated up my skin as I noticed Emmett staring at me with no shame. I hugged my knees to my chest and looked at the ground.

"Don't be embarrassed," Emmett said. "You're really cute, you know?" as if that stopped me from being embarrassed.

"Just deal," I mumbled. Emmett chuckled and passed me my cards. I got a nine and a six. Not too bad, but I could do better. I grinned. "One more time," Emmett gave me my card and I immediately frowned. Why god?

"Ooh, that's twenty two, Bella." Emmett started to laugh, his booming voice echoing throughout the house. "Off with those pants!"

I sighed; knowing there was no avoiding it, and slipped off my pants, leaving me in white lacy boy shorts, and a matching bra. Emmett's eyes looked me up and down and I felt the heat rush to me in places that they shouldn't.

"I just wanted to be prepared in case Edward came home early." I mumbled. Emmett let out a low whistle and suddenly he was on top of me.

"Then I guess Edward's a lucky man." His voice held no joke, and his lips moved to my throat. My eyes squeezed shut and I could feel my body begin to leak. Oh no, no, no, no. My legs clamped together beneath him and he licked the column of my throat. "You know, I've never been with a human. Edward says the warmth is amazing."

I shivered, an involuntary reaction, and his fingers were on my thighs, prying them apart easily. "Emmett," I whispered, but it was breathless, and a little pleading. One of his fingers pushed against the center of my soaked panties and began to rub before he pushed his finger into me through my panties.

My head threw itself back, and my eyes snapped shut, leaving whimpers to continuously crawl out of my mouth. Emmett wasn't gentle, I had been so used to Edward treating me like glass, constantly checking if I was okay throughout our most intimate times, and I was never okay when he stopped suddenly to see if I was bruised.

Emmett was chuckling, his finger went deeper until the panties broke and I could feel the cool granite of his skin. My hips bucked into his hand wildly, wanting more of the friction he was creating. When he stopped I looked up in confusion to see him slipping off his pants.

"What are you doing?" I asked him breathlessly.

"You think this is one way?" he asked while he tugged down his pants and boxers in one movement. I looked down to his erection and bit my lip. It was… thick. Not like Edward's, not as long, but thick and intimidating. I wondered if I could even get that inside of me.

"U- um…" I looked back to Emmett rolling his eyes.

"Don't act like you haven't seen one." With that he was above me, his face above mine and a big grin on his lips. He pushed in, and I dug my fingernails – successfully breaking them – into his shoulder.

My teeth clenched together and I let out a sigh when he was in. My back fell to the floor and I was panting by the time he began to move. Emmett's movements were harder, he wasn't as careful, and that made it all the more amazing. His grunts were heavy, loud, and forceful, they matched the pace and structure of his thrusts.

The screams that left my mouth were muffled by the force of each pass. My throat clenched and I threw my head back in a silent scream and I felt a rushing sensation hit me full on. My back arched and I screwed my eyes shut. A loud groan exited Emmett before he rolled to the side.

I was left panting, still trying to recover my numb limbs like I did so many times before. Emmett turned on his side and grinned at me.

"Hah!" I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "I got to you before Rosalie did."

"What?" I shrieked. What the hell was going on?

He grinned before getting up and walking to the stairs. "You'll see one day. Welcome to the family!"

I groaned and flopped back onto the floor. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**XD I was having trouble writing this, but when I woke up this morning I turned on my laptop and just started to type from where I left off. I should have done a while ago, but then I went into this Edward and Bella AU which I'm still in, but I'm doing all kinds of Breaking Dawn one-shots now. I'm neautral on the book, but I like that I can write in what happened in my own, perverted mind.**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
